Mu e Shaka em: Verdades da vida
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Em apenas uma noite, nosso advogado descobriu verdades da vida incontestáveis. Humor yaoi leve.


Disclamer: SS e seus personagens não me pertencem, direito reservado. A música incidental é Não se Reprima, grupo menudo

Observações da autora: Falta do que fazer dá nisso... Essa fic não foi betada. Ahhh... sim dedicada especialmente a Sagrada Tríade, que se reuniu depois de anos. Meninas adoro vocês. Sem mais... boa leitura

* * *

Olá, eu sei que essa não é uma maneira muito correta de começar uma narrativa e muito menos eu sei escrever uma narrativa, minha especialidade são petições, mas eu precisava... Então isso aqui nada mais vai ser que um relato tosco de uma cena patética.

Eu descobri algumas verdades da vida, que deveriam ser ensinadas a todas as crianças, em mais tenra infância, isso nos pouparia de anos de terapia e muitos traumas, mas por outro lado, de que viveriam os terapeutas?

Enfim... Verdade da vida número 1: ANTES DA TORMENTA SEMPRE HÁ UMA DELICIOSA CALMARIA.

Eu acordei como qualquer outro dia para trabalhar. Apenas rotina. Meu namorido (ou seja lá como queiram chamar meu companheiro) já se dirigira ao consultório. Nosso amigo veterinário, também conhecido pelo nome de Kanon, me ligou para que nos encontrássemos no clube ao final do dia para um happy hour. Eu já esgotara todo o meu estoque de desculpas, e olha que não são poucas tendo em vista que sou advogado.

Informei a Shaka que seria impossível fugirmos desse compromisso sem causar um pequeno tsunami em nosso círculo de amizades. Combinamos de nos encontrar ao fim do dia. Ao menos nada aconteceu demais durante o dia, eu devia ter desconfiado. Consegui destrinchar processos pra lá de complicados, nenhum entrave no fórum nem nos julgamentos que acompanhei... definitivamente eu devia ter desconfiado.

Fui para o clube, o trânsito milagrosamente bom. Quando cheguei a "happy hour", encontrei Shaka do lado de fora com uma cara de quem comeu comida azeda.

- O que aconteceu?

- O infeliz, desgraçado, inconveniente, bossal...

- O que o Kanon aprontou dessa vez?

- Isso não é uma happy hour Mu! Isso é uma festa!

Verdade da vida número 2: NÃO EXISTE SITUAÇÃO TÃO RUIM QUE NÃO POSSA PIORAR.

Eu fiquei chocado com a declaração de Shaka, mas afrouxei a gravata, o segurei pelo braço e entrei no salão do clube. Todos os nossos amigos estavam ali e dançavam animadamente. Até mesmo o sisudo engenheiro ruivo, casado com o publicitário descolado, se requebrava na pista de dança. Respirei fundo e relaxei. Fui até o bar e peguei uma cerveja gelada. O dia tinha sido bom, porque não me divertir um pouco? Shaka ainda estava um pouco contrariado, mas até ele resolveu desencanar e me acompanhou, pegando uma gelada para si mesmo.

No som, uma sessão de músicas antigas, parecia até uma festa ploc, meus pés começaram a se movimentar sozinhos e quando vi estava na pista dançando. Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu descobri a verdade da vida acima, afinal, a cena que estou pintando é de uma divertida festa de amigos. E era. Até um desconhecido que tinha bebido além da conta começar uma confusão que por pouco não acabou em quebra-quebra. A turma do "deixa-disso" entrou em ação, os seguranças do clube "acompanharam delicadamente" o pudim de cachaça até a saída e continuamos a nossa festa. Nesse momento uma pulga de uns três quilos e meio se alojou atrás da minha orelha.

Eu sei que pode parecer sem sentido, afinal, ainda não contei o porquê da verdade da vida número 2 e já vou colocar a verdade da vida número 3 – NUNCA APOSTE COM UMA PESSOA QUE NÃO SE INCOMODA EM PERDER! ELAS NUNCA PERDEM!

Pois bem... Kanon apostou que o encrenqueiro em questão ia voltar para a festa, sóbrio e que ia beijar loucamente a mulher estopim da confusão. Bom... Milo ficou ao lado de Kanon, Camus, apesar de não acreditar muito, também. Eu disse que não, que ele não voltaria e mesmo que voltasse a mulher nunca o aceitaria... a meu lado ficaram Shaka, Saga, Shura e Death Mask. A prenda? Ahhh... o grupo perdedor dançaria uma música escolhida pelo grupo ganhador. Nosso grupo, obviamente confiante da vitória já escolhia as mais perversas músicas, pelo menos, o que em nossa cabeça pareciam perversas. Creio que todos já perceberam que perdemos a aposta, não é? Não vou me alongar em detalhes, porque não são relevantes. O fato é que realmente perdemos, contra todas as probabilidades. E... nós nos achávamos perversos? Não chegamos nem perto da maldade do grupo adversário... a começar pela música... Quando nos foi entregue o papelzinho com o nome da música... eu nunca pensei que Shaka conhecesse tantos palavrões. Em anos de convivência eu nunca o ouvi falar tantos palavrões em tão pouco espaço de tempo. Mas... podia ser pior, é claro! Afrodite apareceu não sei de onde com figurino... É ISSO MESMO QUE LERAM... ROUPINHAS DO GRUPO EM QUESTÃO, que não era nada mais, nada menos que o MENUDO!

Os primeiros acordes... aquelas vozes finas e infantis em um portunhol esquisito.

_Canta, dança, sem parar  
Sobe, desce, como quiser  
Sonha, vive, como eu  
Pula, grita, ô ô ô ô ô ô..._

Nós ali, pateticamente vestidos, sem saber o que fazer, em frente a dezenas de pessoas que não entendiam absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. Afrodite começou a bater palmas.

- Vamos, vamos meninos, dancem! A música não vai sair do repeat até que vocês dancem toda a música a contento...

Verdade da vida número 4: VOCÊ PODE VIVER DEZENAS DE ANOS COM UMA PESSOA E NUNCA VAI CONHECÊ-LA TOTALMENTE.

Depois das palavras funestas e assustadoras de Afrodite, o MEU Shaka pegou o microfone das mãos do DJ, assumiu a frente do "grupo"...

- Vocês se lembram dos Menudos?

Silêncio. Todos perderam a voz, principalmente aqueles que conheciam o médico sério e mal-humorado. Sem se intimidar com as pessoas, meu louro continuou:

- É... acho que esqueceram da gente... Meninos.. vamos colocar esse povo pra dançar! Som na caixa DJ!

A música recomeçou... Shaka começou a dançar a coreografia como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira, nós, desajeitados, tentamos acompanhá-lo, sem muito sucesso, é verdade, mas tentamos.

_Não segure muito teus instintos  
Porque isso não é natural  
Sai do sério, fala Alto, dá um grito forte,  
Quando queira gritar  
É saudável, relaxante, recupera  
E faz bem a cabeça  
Por isso  
canta, dança, grita ô ô ô ô ô ô ô_

_Vá em frente, entra numa boa  
Porque a vida é uma festa  
Não controle, não domine, não modere  
Tudo isso faz muito mal  
Deixe que a mente se relaxe  
Faça o que mandar o coração  
Por isso  
canta, dança, grita ô ô ô ô ô ô ô_

_Não se reprima  
Não se reprima  
Não se reprima  
Não se reprima  
Não se reprima  
Pode gritar  
Não se reprima  
Não se reprima  
Não se reprima_

_Dança, canta, sobe, desce, vive, corre e pula como eu!  
Canta, dança, sem parar  
Sobe, desce, como quiser  
Sonha, vive, como eu  
Pula, grita, ô ô ô ô  
_

_Chega de fugir, de se esconder  
E de deixar a vida pra depois  
Não persiste mais, se o mundo gira,  
O tempo corre, nada vai te esperar  
Entra de cabeça nos seus sonhos  
Só assim você vai ser feliz  
Por isso canta, dança, grita, ô ô ô ô ô ô_

Ele acabou a dança aos berros e me puxou para um beijo cinematográfico. Eu não sabia exatamente onde me esconder, mas enfim descobri a maior das verdades da vida.

QUANDO SE AMA, NÃO IMPORTA O QUE ACONTEÇA, TUDO É VÁLIDO, VERDADEIRO E BEM VINDO.


End file.
